


The rhythm of our hearts

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Sting suggests a night out to his unwilling boyfriend, without knowing how it would turn out...





	The rhythm of our hearts

“We should definitely do something tonight.” Sting poked Rogue, who was sitting on the couch of their apartment.

“Like what?” He sighed. He was half asleep and not even a bit willing to get up from his comfortable spot when his boyfriend decided to push him. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You wouldn’t move if I didn’t do it. So, how about going on a date with me tonight? There’s this club that I’ve been told is good and has great music.”

“Sure, why not? But don’t push me next time.”

It was late when they arrived. The place was full of people, yet they were able to find a few friends. No wonder they’d been told to come that night.

“Will you dance with me?” Sting was surprised to hear those words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth since he never suggested anything that included both of them in public.

“Of course.” And so they went to the dance floor. They couldn’t help but notice their friends staring at them and making embarrassing gestures, yet they didn’t care. The night was theirs and nothing was going to spoil it.

Rogue didn’t admit it but he loved dancing. He used to dance a lot as a kid but never had the chance to learn more. And, going to places where he could dance was his guilty pleasure. Having Sting with him was more than perfect, since he could live his ultimate fantasy. It felt like the place was empty and he could dance however he wanted to. He didn’t hesitate to take Sting and dance with him to the beat of the music. He forgot everything and flirted like he never did. Their arms touching, their legs tangled, their lips only a breath away from each other. This was more than a dream. It was reality.

“What are you doing?” Sting, who was feeling the tension between them, decided to ask. He wasn’t used to this sort of treatment.

“Is this a complaint? Because all I’m doing is having fun with you.” Rogue gave off all sorts of vibes that he usually kept inside. Sting was always pleased to see him express himself that much, even if it meant to become the center of attention at the club.

“No, it’s not. I’m just checking to see you’re not lost in your thoughts again. I don’t want you to say that I didn’t warn you we’re in public.”

“At this point I don’t really care. You’re with me and the way your touch feels when we’re dancing is enough to take me to another world. Will you keep dancing with me?” Rogue smirked.

“As if I could resist you…” Sting grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. He knew that his boyfriend always appreciated spontaneous and fierce kisses, so he took the chance whenever he came across it. That moment became the reason for them to dance whenever they could, no matter if they were in public or alone. The feeling was always powerful enough to make them feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
